Skylanders: Travelers/Characters
This is a page for all characters in Skylanders: Travelers, from Skylander to villain. Skylanders New Core Skylanders Earth * Hogzilla * Rocky * Bulldog * Rune Magic * Magika * TBA * TBA * TBA Undead * Disk-O * TBA * TBA * TBA Water * Blizzard * Tsunami * Moby Dick * TBA Fire * Burn Out * TBA * TBA * TBA Life * Bombat * Growog * TBA * TBA Tech * Shockwave * Code049 * Lab Rat * TBA Air * Flutterby * TBA * TBA * TBA Light * Zelda * TBA Dark * Darkseeker * TBA Reposed Skylanders Earth * Rocky Roll Bash * Out-The-Ring Terrafin * Shell Breaker Slobber Tooth * Emerald Prism Break Magic * Fire Frenzy Spyro * Copycat Double Trouble * Power Potion Pop Fizz * Bowling Wrecking Ball Undead * Phantom Scythe Grim Creeper * Skullface Ghost Roaster * Double Blades Chop-Chop * Electrified Cynder Water * Overboard Flipwreck * Quick Zap * Shark Smasher Rip Tide * Harpoon Madness Gill Grunt Fire * Flame Sword Ignitor * Fire Horn Fryno * Fire Tail Hotdog * Magma Eruptor Life * Big Boom Zook * Fruit Fight Camo * Invisible Stealth Elf * Slingshot Shroomboom Tech * Headshot Trigger Happy * Bag O' Bombs Boomer * Missile Master Chopper * Blowaway Wind-Up Air * Blow-Up Popthorn * Fun Flight Fling Kong * Rainbow Whirlwind * Fly-Away Jet-Vac Mini's Water * Gill Runt * Thumpling * Kid Wreck Magic * Minijini * Spry * Wrecking Small Fire * Flame * Weeruptor * Small Fry Life * Whisper Elf * Barkley * Little Sprout Earth * Punchy * Bop * Terrabite Air * Pet-Vac * Aminilation * Breeze Tech * Drobit * Jumper * Trigger Snappy Undead * Lil' Blade * Hjinx * Eye-Small Variants Lightcore * Shockwave * Burn Out * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Dark * Dark Fire Frenzy Spyro * Dark Super Shield Slobber Tooth * Dark Magma Eruptor * Dark Blow-Up Popthorn * Dark Burn Out * Dark Shockwave Legendary * Legendary Headshot Trigger Happy * Legendary Fly-Away Jet-Vac * Legendary Rocky Roll Bash * Legendary Double Blades Chop-Chop * TBA * TBA Characters * Flynn * Cali * Hugo * Sparx * Dr. Bubbles * Diggs * Captain Dreadbeard * Ghostly * Snuckles * Arbo * Eon * Larmo * Snouth * Octavius * Phoenix Bird * Weasly * Rex * Auric * Da Pinchy * Bobby * Gurglefin * Chung-Li * Mabuina The Great * Tuk * Gorm * Sweet Tooth * Blobbers * Brock Possible Characters(They Might Be Taken Out Of The Game) * Buzz * Tessa * Chum * Granny Mabu * Rhy * Bite * Nort * Rizzo * Norticus * Persephone * Gigantus * Rizzopolus * Ermit * Seraphina * Hatterson * Batterson * Mags * T-Bone * Rufus * Whiskers * Chieftess * Snagglescale * Willowbark * Wheellock * Sharpfin * Avril * Elly * Fizzy * Duff * Flam Bam * Verl Villains Earth * Glumshanks * Boulderpede * Slobber Trap * TBA * TBA Tech * Dr. Krankcase * Cluck * Troll-Tron * Santa-Claws * Bruiser Cruiser Water * Baron Von Shellshock * Chill Bill * Gulper * Captain Bara * Brawlrus * Brawl 'n' Chain * Bomb Shell Magic * Hocus Pocus * Rage Mage * Painyatta * Fusili Life * Sheep Creep * Chompy Mage * Pipsqueak * Cuckoo Clocker * Tussle Sprout * Coati Corn Air * Buzzerbeak * Tae Kwon Crow * Dr. Flyborg * Cross Crow Undead * Wolfgang * Brute * Eye-Five * Ice Scream * Chickenstein Fire * Sabre Grill * Bobbin Rood * Grinnade * Pyromaniac * Chef Pepper Jack Dark * Sir Lancelot * Mesmeralda * Rampus * Maskermind Light * Chimera * Mr. Boom * Overcharged * TBA Kaos * Kaos Category:Thibo1102 Category:Thibo1102 Characters Category:Thibo1102 Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Skylanders Category:Lists Category:Skylanders: Travelers Category:Skylanders: Travelers Characters Category:Skylanders: Travelers Villains Category:Skylanders: Travelers Skylanders Category:Thibo1102 Skylanders